


Nine weeks

by flowerpower0809



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Cravings, Foot Massage, Getting Back Together, Kissing, M/M, Massage, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Surrogacy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Xyrillian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerpower0809/pseuds/flowerpower0809
Summary: Paul and Hugh are broken up.After returning from the Xyrillian ship, Paul finds himself to be pregnant, at the mother's request Paul returns to the Xyrillian ship, But halfway through he is needed back on the discovery and what a surprise they get when they see Paul.Along the way, Hugh and Paul start getting close again. Will this end with them together again?
Relationships: Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first, Star Trek Discovery fanfiction, so please be kind. I've added my own twist to the Xyrillian pregnancy since there wasn't much information about it. Please give it a chance. Hope you enjoy it. I'm also not good at coming up with names.

Paul:

"Alarm off," I said, sitting up and shifting to the side of the bed.  
"Light's 50%," I let my eyes adjusted to the brightness before getting up and moving to the bathroom.

At this point, Hugh would have been returning from his jog and headed for the shower. Instead, I still had to get used to me and the silence. 

Still got 45 minutes till my shift start and already changed in my uniform. I keep forgetting to set my alarm ready to start the day. I headed to mesh hall, not much of a breakfast person, I order a cup of tea and a smoothie. 

It was quiet in the mess hall many were either at their station or still sleeping. This time spent used to be where Hugh and I would talk about what we would be doing today. Well, more I would tell him about what I'll be doing and, he would make guesses on who would be visiting him and why.

I just finished my smoothie, when Hugh, I mean Doctor Culber entered the room. With him were two other doctors, I believed their names were Anderson and Woods, they worked, separate shift most of the time, but once a month or in emergencies they got to work together and make the most of it.

'I can't stay.' They must be in the deep conversation since Hugh hasn't noticed me and I don't want him to see me. Abandoning my cups, I got up of the chair, but the bloody thing made a noise, and Hugh saw me. The smile off his face went, just by looking at me.

I needed to go.

"Paul..." Hugh shouted, but I ignored it and exited the mesh room. To make sure he would try to catch up with me, I ran too engineering.

It had been a slow day in engineering, mainly repair. Tilly and I worked a theory for the spore drive but ended up a lost cause and a trip for Tilly to sickbay. Luckily it was nothing serious and, she was back at work. 

I was coming out of my mycelium forest room, just as Captain Pike and Commander Sura entered the room.  
"Lieutenant Stamets," Pike and Sura walk over to Paul.

"Captain, Commander, what can I do for you?"

"A Xyrillian ship contacted us, asking for some assistance with their engineers. I want you, as well as a team, to go over and help," Pike ordered.

I would have rather have Reno or better yet, Tilly to take charge. I could try and convince him, but maybe it would do me some good to get away for a bit.

"When are the Xyrillian expecting us?" I asked.

"As soon as possible, Make sure you report to sickbay, then to the transporter room. Good luck," Pike and Sura left the engineering and, now I needed to pick out my team. But first;

"Tilly, can you come here please," I ordered.

Putting down her PADD, Tilly came over to me.

"I'll be taking a team over to the Xyrillian ship and, I need you to take charge while I'm away."  
She looked shocked that I was leaving her in charge.

"We've worked closely together for a while now you shouldn't look so shocked that I'm putting you in charge," I said, with a smile. "Now, better get my team ready.

Nine Weeks

Hugh:

Commander Sura came in sickbay earlier, telling us that a team was heading over to the Xyrillian ship, so Tracy and I got the vaccinations ready. The team was here, all but one, 'I wonder where he is?'

I just finishing explaining to Ensign Giles, the symptoms in which he would need to come back when I heard the doors, swished. I turned to see Paul standing in the doorway. It felt like the room had gotten a bit quieter.

"Lieutenant Stamets, if you would like to come on over…?" I said, keeping professional.

Paul caught on and walked past Giles over to the bed. I got the vaccination ready.

I hated the awkwardness between us. I'm sure in the mesh room didn't make it any better. Even if Paul didn't want to be around me, I still wanted to at least have a friendship with him.

"I'm surprised Tilly isn't accompanying you," I said, hoping Paul will reply. 

"I needed someone I trust to keep in charge of engineering and my mycelium forest," Paul explained, then sign.

I dropped the hypospray on the tray, the memories of the spore, but I push it away, I did want to give Paul a reason not to talk to me. 

"Well, she is trustworthy," I said, standing in front of him.

"I'm sorry," He said realizing, what he said.

I looked at him, seeing the worry in his eyes before he looked away. 

"It's okay. Stay still," I press the hypospray into Pauls' neck.

"You are done. Any side effects return to sickbay, please," Knowing, well remembering him to be stubborn, worst now.

Paul nodded before walking away.

Nine Weeks

Paul:

Why did I have to mention the mycelium forest? This was one of the reasons why I try to avoid seeing Hugh, hating myself if I cause him to remember his time in the network. Into the transporter room, my team was waiting.

"Have you got all your equipment?" I asked.

Everyone nodded, so we got into position. The captain gets notified and, then we’re beamed to the Xyrillian ship.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first, Star Trek Discovery fanfiction, so please be kind. I've added my own twist to the Xyrillian pregnancy since there wasn't much information about it. Please give it a chance. Hope you enjoy it. I'm also not good at coming up with names.

Paul

Arriving on the ship, my team and I all felt lightheaded, not surprising with the Xyrillian environment.

"Is everyone all right?" I asked when the lightheadedness had gone. Everyone seemed to be okay; no one reported any side effect.

"Lieutenant Stamets," A man asked.

Looking forwards, I didn't realise that two Xyrillian security guards were standing in the room.

"Yes, that would be me," I replied, stepping forward with my team following.

"I am Captain Le'Land," The Xyrillian on the right came forwards to me. 

I was surprised after an attack that the captain would greet us instead of getting two security guards to escort us to him.

"I wanted to greet you in person and say thank you for agreeing to help,"

"We're happy to help," I assured him.

"Security will take you down to engineering, where you will meet our chief of engineering, Ros'ie," Captain Le'Land explained.

Following the security guard, the team and I got a good look at the destruction of the ship. The other ship must have attacked their weapons systems first before really doing a number on them. They were lucky to have escaped. They're even luckier, that Discovery found them before the other ship tried to finish them off.

"Ros'ie," the guard called out.

A female Xyriallian, I believed to be Ros'ie, came out from another room and, walked toward us.

"Ah, you must be the engineering team from Discovery; I'm Ros'ie chief of engineering here," She introduced herself.

"I'm Lieutenant Paul Stamets. Where would you like us to start?" I asked.

My team all split up, working on weapons, comms, and parts of the engineering. Ros'ie decided that she and I should work on the main engines, to help get the ship up and running.

We were both underneath the engines, Ros'ie on the left side and me on the right.

"May I ask what happened?" I asked as I don't remember Captain's Pike or Le'Land explaining the situation.

"I'll explain. We were on our way to our home planet when a Klingon ship attacked us. Our weapon went offline, which is why the ship the way it was. Shields were on 1% when we were able to escape then we ran into..."

The shipped rocked like we were,

"Get out," She shouted, pulling herself out, as I did the same.

Good advice as whoever was shooting at us went for the engines. Again. If we had still been down there, we would have been injured or worst.

I was surprised to see Ros'ie shaking and crying I thought she was hurt. When I asked, she clung onto me and started to mumble sentences like 'we're going to die and, I can't die.'

I tried to comfort her as best as I could, I try to tell her that we should try to check in with our teams and carry on fixing the engines as best as we could, but it was like she was no longer the chief engineer, someone not trained to work under pressure, to handle this situation. It could be the closeness of the attacks, but I don't think so. And then I heard her mumbled 'My baby'.

Not long, the ship stopped moving sparks continued to fly, staying in small flashes.

"Hey, hey it's stopped, we're okay," I said, gently pushing her away.

She seemed to understand as she stepped away. She went and comm Captain Le'Land, "Captain, is everything okay?" She asked  
"Everything fine, the enemy ship retreated. How are you in engineering?" He asked.

Ros'ie signed, "The lieutenant and I are fine, but it seems we've got more damage again, I don't know when we will be running again," Ros'ie explained.

Off comm, Ros'ie took a breath in before turning towards me. "All righty, better get back under and re-fix the engines," Not waiting for a second longer, she went back under the engine.

It had taken almost fours before we were able to get the ship running again, I checked in with my team and, it seems the second attack caused more damage and was going to take longer to fix. Ros'ie suggested we take a break. I wasn't comfortable making my team continue to work, but we'll trade so that everyone got a break. 

Her room was different form discovery's quarters, more calming, and brighter; it even had softer texture walls. Ros'ie returned holding, a two-plate and a glasses.

"I was thinking after this we'll help out with the weapons," Ros'ie suggested, as she started to eat.

Sounded good to me; The food had a wired texture, but not unpleasant, the flavours were savoury with a hit on bitter. It was stronger and not so bland like the food on Discovery, which was a nice change.

"How is your baby, if you want you can spend your break..." Before I could finish speaking,

"I don't have a baby," Ros'ie replied.

I swore she said my baby, but maybe I miss heard her. I thought the room looked too clean, even at my sister house, no matter how clean there was always something that proved a baby lived there.

"I'm sorry, I thought you mention... Never mind, must have misheard," I said, stuffing my face with the food.

Ros'ie looked down at the plate, biting her lips like she was holding something back. Should I say something? I was never good at communicating with people, either I would stay quiet or, I would say something and, it would sound harsher than I intended it too. I was glad that she started to speak.

"I reacted poorly, being attacked. Not how the chief engineer should be acting, right?"

I didn't answer her as I didn't know her reasoning even if I agreed with her, but my face must have given it away.

"Yeah. When we get to my home planet, I'll be departing as chief engineer," 

"How come? Is it because of today" I asked, hoping I didn't just push her to leave.

"No but it does have to with the baby part," Ros'ie took a breath in, "I've been trying to have a baby, and no one on this ship has been able to carry no longer than three days," Ros'ie looked eye, holding in any tears ready to spill. I know the procedure all too well.

"I'm sorry," I said, can't imagine the pain she's going through, but at the same time, I could. Who would have thought, two chief engineers, both dealing with the pain of loss, unlike her, I can see my loss. Great, looking up.

"It's okay. I have an appointment made so hopefully; I'll get my baby. Right, back to work," Ros'ie downs her drink. I did the same, then we both exited her quarters.

Nine Week 

It took us eight hours, but we were back on Discovery. Captain Le'Land was very grateful for our help. Ros'ie had offered to show me around her planet if Discovery ever stops by, which I took her up on her offer, it would be a nice change, plus they have a mushroom species that I desperately want to see. On Discovery my team were exhausted and so was I. I decided to let them all take a day of work. I, however, as much I felt like taking tomorrow off, I couldn't, I still needed to find another solution for the spore drive, but maybe I'll leave early. The thought about taking off early made me giggle. 

I was at a standstill, should I go to mess hall to eat or go to my quarters and go to sleep; my stomach growl, giving me my answer.

"I should have gone to bed," I moaned, now at the mess hall and was unbelievable tired. Hopefully, if I sat down and eat, I might wake myself a bit.

"Chicken salad sandwich," I did think about getting a bowl of soup, be declined as I didn't want to chance of falling asleep in it. Grabbing my tray, I looked for a chair and table, which there was a variety. I thought there were more people when I entered.  
"I need to get to get some sleep," I said walking, to the table closes to the door. I had taken a bite of my sandwich when,

"Lieutenant Stamets,"

Looking up, all I could see was a blurry face and red hair, "Tilly?" I asked, by the sound of her voice.

"Yes, are you okay?" She asked.

Putting down my sandwich, I rubbed at my eyes, "Sorry Tilly, I'm just tired. Trying to eat, before this table becomes my pillow," I explained.

"Oh, sorry to intrude..."

"No, no stay tell me about what happened today, might help keep my eyes open. Unless you're meeting someone?" Not wanting her to waste her time on me, but she seemed all too happy to sit down and talk about the day.

I had fished my sandwich and, Tilly was still talking with enthusiasm. I felt guilty because I needed to get some sleep.

"Tilly, I'm sorry, but I have to get some sleep," I said, standing up taken in a stretch.

"Oh, of course," Tilly also stood up, inching to the side of the table, when she saw me sway. "Sir, do you want me to walk you to your quarters?" She asked.

I wanted to say, I'm fine and can walk my self back to my quarters. I had done that many times before, but moments like these, Hugh would walk with me to our home. Good thing I was tired, I could blame that for the tears beginning to form.

"If it's not too much trouble," I asked.

"No problem."

We took a slow walk to my quarters Tilly had to hold me as I almost walked into the walls. Maybe I should have taken a nap first. We both entered my quarters Tilly maneuvers me down to my bed, which I knew I wasn't getting up.

"Is there anything I can do?" She asked.

"Um..." At this point, I was nowhere near awake enough to grab my pajamas and, even if I did ask her, I don't have the strength to change into them. "No, that's all right. Thank you for walking me back. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow," Tilly confirmed. "Good night sir," Tilly walked out if the room.

"Night Tilly," I mumbled just as the door closed. 

Not wanting to, but I have to. I stood up and moved to the side of my bed. Pushing the duvet over, I removed my jacket and trousers.

"Why won't you come off?" I mumbled. Sitting down with my trousers stuck around my ankles. "Ohh," Seeing that I still had my shoes on. Just in my undershirt and underwear, I called out for my alarm to set at 10 AM.

"I hope that's it," I said, hoping I hadn't forgotten anything. Pulling my duvet over me, I settled down and was out for the night.

Nine Weeks

The alarm goes off, I groan.

"Alarm off," I shouted, pushing the duvet off me, as I sat up to swing my legs to the side. Rubbing my face and eyes, I headed over to my bathroom and reached for my toothbrush and paste. Applying the toothpaste, I notice a spot on my wrist.

"Wait..." I take off my shirt and looked down at my nipples, then back to my wrist. "No..." Looking at my mirror, I moved my wrist to my chest. "You've got to be kidding me."

Abandoning my toothbrush, I got dressed fast that I didn't do up my jacket zip and rushed out straight to sickbay.

Nine Weeks

Hugh

It was quiet in sickbay, not surprising. A few patients were being seen by doctors, Emerson and Tao, giving me some free time to look over some patients files. 

I heard the door swoosh open. I was surprised to see it was Paul but worried as he would hold off coming here, in case of running into me, so it must be urgent.

"Pa..., Lieutenant Stamets, what's wrong? I asked, walking towards him.

Paul looked over to where the doctors and patients were and walked to the left side of the room. I followed and stood in front to give him some privacy.

"I think I know what it is but..." Paul then pulled his sleeve up, revealing the nipple to me.

I took hold of Paul's wrist his skin, lukewarm as I remembered; he got cold easily and, I would wrap my body around him, keeping him warm.

'Snap out of it.'

I cleared my throat, "We need to do a scan to confirm," Walking over to the furthest bio-beds I bring up the shield that will give some privacy. I then ordered Paul to remove his jacket and shirt and then to lay on the bed while I prepared the scan.

"Please let it be a spot; please let it be a spot," Paul repeated, but that fell on deaf ears.

"I'm sorry Paul, but you are indeed pregnant," I confirmed with the image on the scan confirming Paul's fear.

"This can't be happening," He groans, hiding his face in his hand. 

I stepped out giving him some space then I would return and make it worst by bringing up that we would have to tell the captain. The universe was being hard on Paul and, I wish I could somehow make it better, but even if I tried to get back together with Paul, I fear it would end like before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a comment. Thanks :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hugh 

"Oh boy," Captain Pike said as he looked over at the scan. 

I looked at Paul, his cheeks going red at now another person knowing about the pregnancy. 

"How did this happen? You weren't playing any mind games?" Pike asked, being the only documented theory for a human male to become pregnant. 

I started to explain my theory. 

"From what Paul told me I believe the emotional state she was in, along with the thought of the baby she wanted somehow lead to Paul being accidentally pregnant. That the only theory I could come up with." 

At this point, all we could do was find the Xyillian ship and then see what they said. Until then, Paul returned to sickbay every day for checks-up to make sure everything was going well.

Then it happened. Somehow a rumour started about the pregnancy I even had crewmates coming to me and asked if it were true. They should know better, and I did give them a lecture about patients' confidential and that they shouldn't listen to rumours. But everyone believed it to be true. Later on that day, Paul announced that he was indeed pregnant and then walked out. Now being public knowledge, the glancing and staring died down.

I was standing at the bridge with Paul. We had just found the Xyillian ship and now making contact with Captain Le'Land. 

Nine Weeks 

Paul

At last, I was beginning to worry that I would have to carry this baby full term. 

"Captain Pike, good to see you again," Captain Le'Land said.

"And you. How has the ship been?" Pike asked.

"Running and working beautifully, thanks to, Ah Lieutenant Stamets and his team," Le'Land complemented.

Well, that's good to know, now why don't we get to my problem.

"Glad to hear that. I'm sorry to have to interrupt your journey home but might we have your chief engineer Ros'ie present as well, she needs to hear this," Pike explained.

We all waited in silences, Captain Le'Land did ask again, but Pike explains that it was important that she was here to hear this news.

And there on the screen, Ros'ie approached and, stood next to the captain.

"May I ask why I was requested?" Ros'ie asked.  
"I too would like to know?" Le'Land added.

I noticed Pike looked awkward by the way he started to move about in his chair, then again it is not every day a captain tells the news that his male crewman got knocked up by your chief engineer.

"Well, now that you're here, I can now tell you that... um... well..."

Everyone, including me, turned to look at Pike, anyone would have thought he was pregnant. Well, better do it myself.

"I am pregnant!" There, said and done.

Everyone now had their eyes set on me, both Le'Land and Ros'ie looked stunned, at what I just said, cause I don't blame them, I never imagined I would have to say these's words, ever.

Pike looked back to Le'Land and Ros'ie. "What Paul just said."

"But how is that possible? The only way for a human to get pregnant was by the mind game," Referring to the accidental pregnancy of Chief engineer Trip Tucker. Maybe it the chief engineer that causes pregnancy.

"Well, my doctor has a theory, and will gladly past it on to one of your doctors. As of the pregnancy, we were hoping to do the same procedure to remove the baby safely," Pike asked.

That when both the captains and Ros'ie faced dropped. What was the pro..., oh shit.

"I forgot," I said out loud, forcing everyone to look at me. To focus on being pregnant and finding the Xyillaian ship. 

"None of the males on the ship can carry Ros'ie baby no longer than three days," 

I hoped there was another option.

"Is there another option for the pregnancy? How long would it take to get to your home planet?" Pike asked.

If I am right, longer then I would like and still end up carrying the baby.

"I'm going to talk to my doctors to see what they have to say," Captain Le'Land said.

Ros'ie had already walked away. I noticed on her face that she looked hopefully, before putting on a straight face. I guess she thought maybe there was a chance that this pregnancy might last, but I can't carry this baby, I'm not meant to, especially since their no record of a full human pregnancy, what would happen?

Then her face completely dropped, when the captain said about talking to his doctors. With all the failed pregnancy, there really must not be any solution to save one pregnancy.

"I can not believe I am going to do this," I mumbled, before turning towards Captain Pike. "Sir, may I talk to you in private?" I asked.

"Of course, Saru you’re in command, comm me when captain Le'Land returns," He said, as we made our way to his office.

Nine Weeks

Hugh

Captain Le'land had comm back 15 minutes later since Pike and Paul left for their meeting. Not long after Sura comm the captain, both he and Paul were back on the bridge, Pike taking his seatback.

“Captain Le’Land any good news?” Pike asked.

“I’m afraid not if you commander wanted we would preform the procedures of abort…” before he could continue, Pike interrupted him. 

“That won’t be necessary,” Pike turned to look at Paul, whom I couldn’t see but must have confirmed something with him. “The Lieutenant has offered to carry on with the pregnancy up to the day after the third day. We also believed it would be safer if he were to stay on your ship for the time being, if you have no objection to it.”

I was shocked and, so was everyone else. The last thing I was expecting was for Paul to offer to carry on with the pregnancy. I wanted to tell him that this was a mistake and that it could be dangerous, but besides being a doctor I had nothing really for him to listen to me.

Captain looked behind him, assuming to see if Ros'ie was around, before looking back at us.

“Lieutenant, are you sure about this? Even if you carry the baby past three days, there's no knowing what might happen next you might have to carry the baby fall term. Are you willing to do that?” Captain Le’Land asked.

I notice Paul hesitation at the fact of him might have to carry the baby fall term. But I knew Paul and once he said he’ll do something he wouldn’t back down.

“If that ends up being the case, then at least we’ll have a document human male birth,” Paul replied.

That was it. Captain Le'Land suggested that he should come over soon and that a room would be made up for him. Once the called ended Pike once again asked if he was sure about this and, again he replied that he was okay with it before leaving the bridge.

I went back to the med bay and, got the hypospray ready for when Paul arrived. I thought about it more, about Paul staying on the Xyillian ship and that maybe this would be good for him, to get some distance, get a break from work. I expected that Tilly would be left in charge, I couldn’t see Paul leaving anyone else.

“Culber,” Tracy called.

I turn towards Tracy as she started to speak, “I've heard Paul was continuing with the pregnancy.”  
“Yeah, just for four days, everyone on the ship couldn’t carry Ros'ie baby no more than three days, let us hope this one does.”

The doors open, I looked over to see Paul with a small suitcase.

“Paul,” I called, getting his attention, he walked over to me as I got the hypospray,

“How are you feeling?” I asked, wanting him to know he could talk to me.

“Okay, I guess. I feel like I should be second-guessing myself, but… I’m not; I mean it’s not like I’m going to be carrying it fully?” He said, sounding more like a question.

I had to admit I didn’t know what would happen either. Maybe the baby could be transported to another Xyillaian, but wonder would they take the risk?

“As a doctor, what do you think?” Paul asked.

What do I say? Tell him that there’s a chance he’ll have to carry the baby full term, or do I tell him that yes they should be able to transfer the baby. 

The best solution? Honestly.

“I don’t know what to expect from them, but I think there is a greater chance you might have to carry this baby full term."

“I had a feeling you might say that. I too had thought that, if the baby lasts four days, would it still last in the Xyillaian body?” Paul shrugged his shoulders, no way in knowing.

Before giving him the hypospray I said, “You can still say no if you’re not comfortable about it,” Giving him a last option to back out.

“No, I said I would. I don’t want to be the reason Ros’ie doesn’t get a baby even if we don’t know the results,” Paul explained.

I hesitate before pressing the hypospray into his neck.

“Okay, you’re all set. Good luck,” I said.

Paul nodded before grabbing his suitcase and exiting medic bay.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first, Star Trek Discovery fanfiction, so please be kind. I've added my own twist to the Xyrillian pregnancy since there wasn't much information about it. Please give it a chance. Hope you enjoy it. I'm also not good at coming up with names.

Paul

So let us start with the good news, the good news was that the baby survived the third day, which means Ros’ie would finally get to be a mother. The bad news, I would have to carry it full term.

I laid in my bed my hand over the bump on my left side of my chest. We were meant to try a transfer to another Xyrillian but they kept declining at the last moment. That was four weeks ago and I was still stuck pregnant.

I guess I shouldn't have been surprised, no one knew what would have happened and no wanted to be responsible for Ros’ie losing another baby.

Getting up, I felt a bit stiff in my belly, nowhere near the baby bump, so I wasn’t too worried, but I had my doctors appointment to go to, so I’ll still mention it. Exiting my room, I took a slow walk, nothing to do with my pregnancy, It still felt weird saying My pregnancy, but because Ros’ie would be meeting me midway so she could be at the appointment with me.

“Hey Paul,” Ros'ie rushed over to and took my arm, she did that a lot. I would usually get annoyed by the overprotectiveness, but it is her baby.

“So, how are you feeling?” She asked.

“Okay,” I said, not wanting to mention the stomach thing, “Thought it was time that I got more information about the pregnancy since I'll be delivering it,” I stopped in my tracks.

“Paul?”

“Oh my god, I got to deliver it. How do I deliver it?” I asked frantically. 

Ros’ie just laughed and took me by the arm again and dragged me to the medic deck.

“Ah Paul, good to see you again, same routine, on the table you go,” The doc said.

I sat on the edge of the biobed when a dizzy spell came over me. “D-D-Doc,” I began to say when blackness took over, with the last image of the doc rushing towards me.

Hugh

The last couple of days had been rough. Not for me, but Tilly. Being in charged of people was fine, it was the… mycelial forest that was causing her stress. Turns out they were missing Pauls magic touch and some were starting to die. 

It had gotten to the point where she needed Paul back and so a meeting was had, I was included and it was agreed that first we would talk to the doctor on the Xyrillian ship and see what they would say and then on from there.

Standing on the bridge, we waited for Captain Le’Land to answer are comm.

“Captain Pike, how can I help?” He asked, looking a bit nervous.

"Well, before that, hows is lieutenant Stament doing?” Pike asked.

That was when the whole Xyrillian bridge crew turned to look at the captain. Now I was worried.

“Is there something wrong with Paul?” I asked. I notice Tilly staring at me from the corner of my eye, but I wasn’t bothered, all I cared about was Paul.

“Captain?” Pike said.

“Earlier today Paul passed out, he okay now but um… something unexpected happened,” Le’Land explained.

“And that would be?” Michael asked.

Before Le’Land could speak…

“I'm pregnant,” Paul shouted coming towards the screen, the ship doctor followed him. “And not Xyrillian pregnant, but human pregnant,” Paul lived his shirt and turned to the side.

That I want not expecting.

“Well, that's…” Pike was lost for words, “Doctor Culber?”

Why was he asking me, I knew nothing about this part of Xyrillian? Human? male pregnancy.

“Okay, um what happened after he passed out, did it just appear?” I asked.

“No, the bump moved down towards his stomach, it also looked like his organs moved to make room.” The doctor explained, he then whispered something to Paul, who then gave a glared.

Captain Le'Land then asked, “What was it you wanted to talk about?” 

“Um, the mycelial forest is… how is Paul with stress?” Pike asked.

Oh shit, with the new pregnancy and the news of the forest will not be good for him.

"What about my forest? Tilly?" Paul looked not so happy, and Tilly looked panicked.

Before she began to speak, I cut her off.

“Paul, I need you to not freak out. Part of the mycelial forest has started to die, not a lot,” I quickly said, as I could see Paul was about too panicked. “We just thought you should know, and maybe come back just to find out what's happening.”

Paul began to breath healthy, leaning against the captain chair. 

“Okay, okay, yeah I need to head back, if I can find out what's happening, I should be back between six to ten hours, when can I go back to discovery?” Paul asked, Captain Le’Land.

“I could arrange for transportation to be ready in 30 minutes, that way it’ll give you time to talk to Ros’ie.”

“Okay, I best talk to Ros’ie, Captains,” Paul then walked away and the calls had ended.

“Doctor Culber, before Leiutenet Stament goes to his forest, I think a check would be best. I think? Has there ever been a male pregnancy this far along?” Pike wondered out loud.

I left the room and was heading to sickbay, with the thought that Paul, was not only pregnant but was human pregnant. At least this was a pregnancy we could understand and help the Xyrillian to learn more about. But what I am wondering, if his organs moved to make room, did that mean certain part change for the delivery?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will slowly continue to update the story, but if anyone wants to take the idea and write their own, go right ahead. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a comment. Thanks :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a comment. Thanks :)


End file.
